User blog:Madame O'Front/OC Relationships (again)
I’ve always wanted my characters to go out and interact with other people more but most of the time I was too shy to ask or that my speed of creating characters isn’t very fast do there aren’t many options to choose from at the begining. I waited until I could release some new characters before actually posting this so that there are pages for reference. Availible Bane O%27Rouge the wannabe casanova (he actually really doesn’t want to turn out like Casanova but it’s a matter of “fake it to make it”) This guy has his fair share of fame and infamy. *What kind of relationships are they looking for? *Friends and Acquaintances:Bane is normally friendly to customers and collaborators but any chances of being closer than acquaintances are slim as he doesn’t trust people easily. *Enemies and Rivals: He is very rude towards girls (for a good reason explained on his page, though), often tactlessly teasing and scaring them. He’s probably gotten slapped in the face once or twice but Bane sure has risen eyebrows. He’s not very tactful in general and others might find him to be rather annoying. He is also an annoyance to other heartbreakers too by shooing off potential targets first with his behavior, so they’re not in good terms with him either, especially those who know he ain’t after the heart break after all. Generally speaking, there’s a lot of people who wouldn’t like the attitude he displays at school. Where to find them: *The halways pestering someone, probably getting slapped too. *The detention room tinkering at a prototype music composition on his mini music box mechanism to pass the time. * Music rooms * Book End after school and during the weekends. Either he’s fixing antique clocks at the Mad Hatter’s tea shop or selling clockwork by his orchestrion trailer (free food is availible there). *Speed dates at various local restaurants and cafes. Basically he’s the really boring but weird rambler who questions your decision to try and be intimate with a stranger and is also the guy who never gives his contact details to make matches with him impossible. (That’s why he doesn’t visit an establishment too many times in a row since his actions may affect reviews on these services and get him banned from them). *Social media: Bandcamp, Itsy Bitsy are places where he displays and sells his products and are sites where he can be most easily contacted. He also shares a Wootube channel with his roommate, Dipper Owlister as the Musical Broomies Dipper Owlister Dipper is generally gentlemanly and suave unless you get on his bad side. He’s available for every kind of relationship. Where to find them: *The School Library *Eating out at local restaurants. *Social media: Dipper runs a food and ask blog on Tumblr Gloriosa Münchausen I would love for her to make an acquaintance with other adventurers. She likes reading about great travellers and heroes, so might fangirl over one’s ancestry. She’s available for all kinds of relationships. Samuel Gulliver adorkable nerd. Sam is polite to everyone he meets and loves making friends with them. He’s currently open to all kinds of relationships. Where to find them: *The school theatre sweeping and rearranging the clothes in the costume department. He’s a wig master there and can be found knitting some weaves or styling them. *The local Saint Demijohn. He visits their weekly first aid training sessions. *The horse stables feeding, changing horseshoes, mucking all while conversing with ponies. *The Enchanted Forest taking pictures and notes for his encyclopedia project. Grizzabella Penumbra Grizz tried to be nice to everyone, but many might fear her for her family’s reputation. She’s certainly open to all kinds of relationships. If she gets whisked away by another guy Bane would be grateful. Where to find them: *The School library. She likes to wander around the shelves to find good books to read. *Art class. *A local hobby store looking for supplies. Not developed Even the characters on my driver page I didn’t list are open to relationships but they aren’t developed enough to warrant a page yet. I will list the ones I want to develop here, though. *Easter Benedict, daughter of the white bride. She needs a roommate but there’s a catch. Her mother is very strict about who her daughter interacts with, which means she can only room with someone with a generally clean record, someone who hasn’t and isn’t likely to get in trouble and hence detention. Not sure if she would have many friends considering how reserved she is. Category:Blog posts